Tocopherols (Vitamin E) and in particular alpha-tocopherol is known to be essential in humans as well as other species for normal reproduction, normal development of muscles, resistance of erythrocytes to hemolysis, and as an antioxidant. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,194 which discloses several uses of Vitamin E as well as the dose regimen for a variety of clinical conditions. Vitamin E is usually combined with other vitamins and essential elements and marketed as dietary supplements. Singh et al., "A Current Perspective on Nutrition and Exercise" published by American Institute of Nutrition 1992, describes the protective effects of Vitamin E against free radical damage.
Another approach is described in the articles "Vitamin E Consumption And The Risk Of Coronary Disease In Women" by Stampfer et al., The New England Journal of Medicine, 328: 1444-9 (1993), and "Vitamin E Consumption And The Risk of Coronary Heart Disease In Men" by Rimm et al., The New England Journal of Medicine, 328: 1450-6 (1993), wherein it was disclosed that oxidation of low-density lipoprotein (LDL) plays a role in atherosclerosis. Thus, the oxidation of LDL increases their incorporation into the arterial intima which is an essential step in atherogenesis.
A variety of dietary and drug regimens have been developed or proposed which would block the oxidative modification of LDL. These regimen usually include the ingestion of vitamin E alone.
Thus, in the articles identified above, the investigators studied the effect of administering vitamin E and the risk of developing coronary disease and observed that the use of vitamin E supplements in middle-aged women is associated with a reduced risk of coronary heart disease. Similarly, an association between a high intake of vitamin E and a lower risk of coronary heart disease was also observed in men.
In another study reported in Lancet, 342: 1379-84 (1993), it was observed that high beta-carotene intake reduced the risk of myocardial infarction. Beta-carotene has also been suggested as useful in reducing vascular events in patients with chronic stable angina. See, Gaziano et al., "Beta Carotene Therapy for Chronic Stable Angina," Circulation, 82:III, Abstract No. 0796 (1990).
Surprisingly, the present inventors have now discovered that combinations of naturally occurring tocopherol with tocopherol succinate or acetate are suitable for the protection of the body from chronic diseases, which include for example coronary artery disease, atherosclerosis and the like. This protective action is based on the observation that these two compounds prevent or retard the oxidation of low-density lipoprotein (LDL) thereby protecting the body from the development of atherosclerosis.